


You got me feeling like I'm falling in love

by MAVBunny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bisexual Connor, Connor trying his best, Deviant Connor, F/M, God help him he's so awkward, Height Differences, I like Connor equally as North, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bisexual reader, reader has assigned looks, reader is a dork, reader is pretty much a self insert, reader is smol, so here's a fic, so is Connor, two dorks in love, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVBunny/pseuds/MAVBunny
Summary: In which Connor crosses into our universe and meets a college student who may or may not have wished him there in the first place. Or the " this trope needs to be used more often" story! Quantic dream owns the rights to Detroit: Become Human. Mystery skulls owns the song lyric I referenced in the title! Enjoy!





	You got me feeling like I'm falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up this is gonna be a long one! Hope y'all enjoy! An early fanfic for the one year anniversary of D:BH!

He doesn't quite remember how he got in this house, all he knows is, there was a ball of white light that grew so blinding that he couldn't see where anything was until it dulled into nothing. That's when he saw a small young woman kneeling on the floor and he realized he was standing smack in the center of some kind of ceremonial circle made out of duct tape. At this very moment Hank would have probably said something off the lines of, "Leave it to you to be summoned by an anti-christ." And quite frankly, that felt almost surely who this woman was. Albeit she was, in his opinion, easy on the eyes. She looked to be about four foot eleven, she had shoulder length curly brown hair, caramel brown eyes and an average weight body. She looked as though in a state of excitement and shock as she mumbled something off that sounded like "It worked.". He started to open his mouth to speak as to ask her a question but then he saw the little burgundy book of spells, one of them being "Character's Manifestation spell" highlighted in pink highlighter. His suspicions were further confirmed, she had brought him here on purpose! Before he could ask she looked like she'd been struck with a pang of guilt and apologized profusely and told him the spell was permanent and that there was no way back to his dimension. He didn't get upset, he already kind of knew that by her constant apologies. A few days passed, it took some getting used to the new life he now has with her, nevertheless he managed just fine, although it was fascinating to see the world 19 years before 2038, however nothing prepared him for this feeling of love towards this woman. He decided to outright tell her he loved her and when he did she felt like it was just a form of Stockholm syndrome until he told her he was serious and that he really loves her, she grins and he kisses her. It seems a weight has been lifted off the two of them and it wouldn't be better any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay maybe it wasn't as long as I thought but hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
